


Предыдущая модель

by LRaien



Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [12]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Character Death, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Goretober, Goretober 2020, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: — Мне вот что интересно, — протягивает Гэвин, выдыхая дым синтетику в лицо. — Что ты думаешь по поводу того, что тебя тоже когда-нибудь заменят? Чтобы заменить предыдущий тостер, «Киберлайф» потратили меньше месяца, а ты? Через год? Или сколько там?
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915438
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Goretober 2020





	Предыдущая модель

**Author's Note:**

> Горетобер-2020, день 12: Серийное/массовое убийство.

Гэвин Коннора терпеть не мог. Точнее, сперва синтетик его раздражал и забавлял, а затем... Было как-то странно, когда ты видишь парнишку с простреленной головой в синей крови, а на следующий день он приходит в участок целый и невредимый, улыбается по-щенячьи и поправляет галстук, будто и так недостаточно прилизан. А потом снова умирает и снова возвращается.  
Если бы Гэвин сдох, то такой трюк бы провернуть не сумел, это точно.  
А Коннор вот умел, и как-то было от этого не по себе.  
Он как будто был неубиваемым, и Гэвин к этому не то чтобы привык, просто принял как факт, но тут появляется RK900.

— А где предыдущий тостер? — ошарашено спрашивает его Рид, едва тот называет номер модели.  
— Предыдущая модель имела высокий уровень социализации, — поясняет новый андроид официально-вежливым тоном. — Но из-за этого оказалась подвержена сбоям и непреднамеренно создала в системе симуляцию человеческого эмоционального спектра. Я лишён подобного недостатка, детектив Рид, поэтому мне не угрожает стать девиантом.  
Из этой болтологии Гэвин выцепляет главное: отсутствие ответа на свой вопрос.  
— Так тостер-то где? — повторяет он.  
— Предыдущая модель серии уже неактуальна, более того — дефектна, — напоминает RK900. — Поэтому всё её экземпляры отключены и будут демонтированы.  
От этого Гэвину надо бы злорадствовать, но как-то не по себе. Под конец их общения Коннор стал как-то слишком человечен, даже Андерсон к нему, говорят, привязался.  
А теперь, значит, всех таких Конноров, даже ещё не начавших работать, отключат и... выбросят?  
Номер модели Коннора — 800.  
У нового тостера на пиджаке высвечивается «900».  
Значит, до них было как минимум семь моделей серии RK, вышвырнутых на помойку? Интересно, сколько это будет в андроидах?  
Гэвин примерно вспомнил, сколькизначный серийный номер был вышит на груди Коннора. Допустим, это была крупная партия — говорят, «девятисотых» сразу сделали двести тысяч. Если прикинуть и даже поделить это число на два, допустив, что часть андроидов старых серий не выкидывали, вон, тот же Маркус тоже был из RK, только двухсотый.  
Всё равно получается примерно дохрена.  
Не то чтобы андроидский Холокост, но по меркам одного города — дохрена.

— Эй, Девятка, — окликает его Гэвин, завидев работающим у терминала. — Поболтать не хочешь?  
Диод RK900 мигает, а затем андроид отвечает спокойно-вежливо — он всё произносит этим одинаковым тоном, даже энтузиаст Коннор, который разговаривал как придурок, обладал более разнообразным арсеналом интонаций.  
— Я бы предпочёл сперва закончить проверку архива, детектив Рид, но если это что-то безотлагательное, то я готов поболтать с вами.  
Гэвин хмыкает, не зная даже: это тонкая ирония или просто неуклюжая попытка программы быть «в теме».  
— А сам-то что? Никаких предпочтений?  
— Мой приоритет — это выполнение своих обязанностей с наивысшей эффективностью.  
Гэвин это запоминает.  
Похоже на Коннора, но если тот это говорил так, будто был готов умереть за своё дело, то Девятка произносит эти же слова словно готов убить ради успешного выполнения задания.

Они выходят на парковку возле здания департамента, Гэвин тут же достаёт сигареты, и сталкивается с ровным взглядом андроида. Гэвин помнит: Андерсону его пёсик пытался читать нотации насчёт здорового образа жизни.  
Девятка молчит.  
— Мне вот что интересно, — протягивает Гэвин, выдыхая дым синтетику в лицо. — Что ты думаешь по поводу того, что тебя тоже когда-нибудь заменят? Чтобы заменить предыдущий тостер, «Киберлайф» потратили меньше месяца, а ты? Через год? Или сколько там?  
— Если следующая модель моей серии будет превосходить меня в параметрах и не будет содержать присущие мне недостатки, то я буду отключён и демонтирован, — отвечает RK900. — Мне нет смысла думать об этом.  
— А если нет? — Гэвину на самом деле насрать на это, ему просто интересно подоводить вечно невозмутимого андроида. — Представь, пластик, если следующая модель будет более... ограниченной? Я читал, что вашу реакцию и так замедляли с целью сделать пластиков более человечной, свели более удобную и экономную систему к сделавшим вас уязвимыми биокомпонентам, нуждающимся в тириуме... А вдруг следующая модель будет хуже, Девятка?  
Тот моргает, на его лице впервые проявляется что-то похожее на эмоции, настолько неуловимое, что Гэвину даже трудно сказать, что это было. Диод андроида мигает жёлто-красным, но сам синтетик ничего не произносит.  
Лишь размышляет.  
— Это маловероятное событие, — наконец говорит RK900. — И я не думаю, что после стольких усилий по усовершенствованию будет сделан шаг назад.  
Гэвин усмехается.  
— У тебя лампочка всё ещё жёлтым горит, так что лжёшь ты хреново. Что, не хочется просто так подыхать?  
— У меня нет страха смерти, — озвучивает очевидное андроид. — Он присущ только девиантам.  
Гэвин смотрит на его продолжающий помаргивать жёлтым диод и впервые задумывается, а сколько нужно времени, чтобы из исполнительной машины для убийств сделать нестабильного девианта без внутренних ограничений.  
Не то чтобы он действительно станет это проверять, хах, он же не совсем ёбнулся.

Гэвину кажется на миг, что он ебанулся, когда он видит свеженько-чистенького RK900.  
Вчера Девятка вместе с ним гонялся за одним из центральных связных наркокартеля, и, преследуя преступника, ухитрился получить пулемётную, чёрт возьми, очередь.  
Сегодня Девятка стоит перед Гэвином, целый и невредимый, и то самое дежа-вю, которое было при возвращении Коннора из мёртвых, накрыло с головой.  
Блядь.  
RK900 смотрит на Гэвина, на его скривившееся в то ли изумлении, то ли отвращении лицо, и произносит с официальной тактичностью:  
— Вам некомфортно воспринимать меня после моей поломки?  
— А тебе-то не некомфортно, пластик? — отмирает Гэвин. — Это ж тебя расстреляли из пулемёта, а не меня.  
— Эти воспоминания связаны с предыдущим телом.  
— Значит, тот Девятка всё-таки помер? А ты? — Гэвин щурится. — Не боишься сдохнуть?  
— Нет, детектив Рид.  
Лжец из андроида всё ещё никудышный: его диод мигает жёлтым, и Гэвин понимает, что это означает.  
А ещё понимает, что он всё-таки совсем ебанулся, раз хочет вывести Девятку из себя и посмотреть, сможет ли тот сломать пресловутую «стену».

Гэвин старается, из кожи вон лезет, чтобы так или иначе поддеть или сказать что-то, что вывело бы андроида из равновесия. Нет, не унижает по поводу и без, как в первое время, а пытается лезть в душу — если, конечно, у синтетика она есть.  
В последнее время Гэвину кажется, что всё-таки есть, и это его немного раздражает, но он уже увяз в отношениях с Девяткой, если это можно так назвать.  
RK900 верный, преданный и ответственный. Выглядит и говорит он, конечно, так, словно готов хладнокровно в любой момент убить любого, кто попадётся на глаза, но на деле андроид применяет силу лишь при необходимости. Не ездит Гэвину по ушам по поводу сигарет и алкоголя, не задаёт лишних вопросов.  
Поэтому лишние вопросы задаёт Гэвин.

— И что, жестянка, тебя не напрягает, что ты, такой совершенный, выполняешь приказы несовершенных людей? — издевательски интересуется Гэвин с нарочитой заботой, глядя на то, как андроид споро разбирает вещдоки с места преступления. Руки движутся с вроде бы человеческой скоростью, но почти на грани, и Гэвину это кажется одновременно забавным и стрёмным. И немного прикольным.  
— Наши с вами сознания слишком отличаются, чтобы их сравнивать. — Девятка даже не отвлекается от дела, отвечая. — Тем более, совершенство или несовершенство не имеют никакого отношения к тому, что я выполняю ваши приказы. Меня таким создали и это — моя цель. То, насколько я хорошо выполняю поставленные людьми задачи, и называется эффективностью, детектив Рид. Вы не знакомы с этим понятием?  
Гэвин хмыкает и хлопает андроида по спине.  
— Дерзишь?  
— Нисколько, детектив Рид.  
— Дерзишь, жестянка. И тебя ни капли не тревожит, что если ты не будешь слушаться, ну или, говоря твоими словами, станешь неэффективным, тебя просто отключат и вышвырнут на свалку?  
— Почему меня должно это тревожить? — Пальцы андроида летают от предмета к предмету, раскладывая пакетики с самыми разными вещдоками так быстро, что Гэвин едва успевает их различить. Окурок со следами помады, осколок стекла, «красный лёд», щепки дерева, обрывки бумаги, листки с обгоревшими краями... Так быстро. Неудивительно, что всё больше и больше работы поручают андроидам: Гэвин бы тут до вечера сидел и, наверное, ненавидел бы всех вокруг. Ну или взял бы с собой Тину, и они сидели бы... Да столько же сидели бы, только ещё и оборжали половину вещдоков.  
— Потому что, — Гэвин понижает голос. Тут он подготовился основательно. — Девиантами становились в основном андроиды, с которыми несправедливо обращались. Они хорошо выполняли свою работу, но их хозяевам было наплевать: они их били, ломали, — Гэвин вспоминает того андроида, который ухитрился после допроса застрелить себя и Коннора, — тушили об них сигареты...  
— Я буду защищать себя от бессмысленных повреждений, — уверенно прервал его RK900. — Тем более, я не похож на стандартные модели обслуживания, и у людей нет желания наносить мне вред.  
— Так вот почему у тебя вид такой, будто ты готов любому яйца оторвать, — догадывается Гэвин. — Чтобы пиздюлей не словить.  
Девятка кивает и его губы складываются во что-то, отдалённо похожее на улыбку.  
Гэвин забывает, что он там хотел сказать.  
Понимает лишь, что очень не хочет, чтобы его андроида-напарника когда-нибудь сочли устаревшим и отправили в металлолом.

С этого дня Гэвин обращает ещё больше внимания на контраст внешности Девятки и его действий. Да, он выглядит и двигается как прирождённая машина для убийств — каковой он, вообще-то, и является! — но в общем-то он довольно замкнутый, молчаливый, часто занят каким-то делом, даже если его не просили. За пару месяцев работы в участке RK900 навёл порядок в неразобранных вещдоках, прошерстил складские помещения, и даже починил принтер в коридоре и сделал так, что автомат с сэндвичами перестал иногда безвозвратно съедать мелочь.

— Интересно, — спрашивает Гэвин у RK900, — как сильно влияет твоя задача на характер? Ты ведь не похож на киборга-убийцу, знаешь. Да и вообще, не тот типаж. Точнее, рожей-то своей пластиковой ты похож, да вот только ведёшь ты себя как трудолюбивая домохозяюшка.  
— Не вижу ничего унизительного в ведении домашнего хозяйства, так что это плохая попытка задеть меня, детектив Рид.  
Гэвин на это не покупается, он уже достаточно хорошо разбирается в Девятке, чтобы знать: тот пытается прикинуться дурачком и увести разговор в сторону, чтобы уйти от ответа.  
Девятка часто уходит от ответа, что, по мнению Гэвина, уже делает его подозрительно похожим на девианта.  
— Тебе нравится приводить всё в порядок, — хмыкает Гэвин. — Хоть домой тебя бери, чтоб ты там прибрался.  
Лицо андроида почти бесстрастное, но даже тупой бы уже научился сперва обращать внимание на диод, а затем уже — на мимику, которой синтетики прекрасно умеют управлять. Ну, в большинстве случаев. Иногда на лице или в жестах Девятки всё-таки проскальзывает что-то эмоциональное, и такие моменты Гэвин особенно ценит. Хотя сейчас, например, RK900 совершенно безэмоционален, но вот диод у него моргает жёлтым.  
— Полагаю, если у вас дома беспорядок, то вас это устраивает, детектив, иначе бы вы давно решили этот вопрос.  
— Ты реально думаешь, что у живого человека после того, как он заебался на работе, есть ещё время ебаться с уборкой?  
Андроид улыбается быстро, коротко, едва заметно, — и предлагает:  
— Вам помочь ебаться с уборкой, детектив Рид?  
— С чего такая щедрость, жестянка? — Гэвин говорит одно, а думает совершенно другое, и, кажется, они с Девяткой уже хорошо освоили эту игру.  
— Полагаю, после этого у вас появится больше времени на работу. Так что подобное действие пойдёт на пользу эффективности нашего сотрудничества.  
Гэвин ухмыляется, пихая синтетика в плечо.  
— Расчётливый ты засранец, тостер.

RK900 и вправду садится в машину к Гэвину после рабочего дня, пристёгивается аккуратно и всю дорогу молчит. Гэвин даже не знает, стоит ли что-то говорить: он собирается получше продумать свою тактику на вечер и её последствия.  
Что бы там ни болтали в прессе, Гэвин не идиот, и после того, как Андерсон отошёл от дел, достаточно понаблюдал за девиантами, чтобы понять, что они реально как люди, и вовсе не похожи на своих же синтетиков-собратьев, у который в башке ещё не стукнуло.  
И RK900 тоже был не похож.  
Сколько времени техникам из «Киберлайф» понадобится, чтобы понять, что у модели RK900 есть дефект?  
Когда они решат отозвать Девятку, чтобы уничтожить — уже безвозвратно — и прислать взамен нового пластикового говнюка?  
Гэвин не знает.

Дома у Гэвина и вправду срач, но не потому, что хозяин квартиры свинья, а потому что реально нет времени даже для базовой уборки: прийти домой, завалиться на кровать, возможно, успев раздеться, а утром вскочить по будильнику, заливая в себя кофе на ходу.  
— Вы можете готовиться ко сну, детектив, — RK900 наклоняет голову, оглядываясь. — Я справлюсь без лишнего шума.  
— Серьёзно? — ухмыляется Гэвин. — Ну, вперёд, кофеварка. Можешь потом музыку послушать, наушники на телеке лежат.  
— Мне не нужны наушники, я могу обрабатывать аудиофайлы напрямую.  
— О? То есть, ты можешь слушать музыку по-своему, пока идёт нудный бриф, или пока я тебе рассказываю, какой ты говнюк?  
— У меня есть причина так делать?  
В привычно ровном тоне синтетика что-то проскальзывает, но его диод горит синим, и Гэвина озаряет.  
— Тебе нравится музыка, Девятка?  
С секундной задержкой тот кивает, его уголки губ на миг дёргаются.  
— Я нахожу её приятной.  
— А какую музыку? — Гэвин не может остановиться, он утаскивает напарника на кровать и держит за руки, глядя в глаза и продолжая задавать вопросы. — Тебе нравятся какие-то определённые стили?  
— Сложно разграничить их, но мне больше нравятся сложные композиции, в которых математическая составляющая звука вступает в синергию с непредсказуемостью, порождённой человеческим воображением. Сохранение ритмичности, многоплановость, репризы... — в голосе андроида всё больше эмоций, и у Гэвина едва не перехватывает дыхание от того, насколько это личное, новое для него и, похоже, для самого RK900.  
Они говорят о музыке, пока Гэвин не засыпает, а наутро обнаруживает себя переодетым в пижаму и уложенным в кровать. В комнатах чисто и проветрено, с кухни пахнет кофе и яичницей, и даже звонок будильника не кажется таким мерзким.  
— Доброе утро, детектив Рид.  
В первые пару секунд до Гэвина даже не сразу доходит, что этот голос с мягкими интонациями принадлежит его андроиду-напарнику. RK900 ставит на столик возле Гэвина поднос с чашкой кофе и тарелкой с обжаренными в яйце тостами с беконом, и уже на этом моменте Рид готов просто, блядь, жениться на чёртовом пластике.  
Не то чтобы у Гэвина много альтернатив для брачного союза, но дело даже не в этом: с Девяткой ему в последнее время как-то комфортно и, к удивлению самого же Гэвина, осознание этого не вызывает у него отторжения.  
Подумаешь, что такого-то.  
Втрескался в андроида-девианта.  
Ну, вешаться теперь, что ли?  
— Доброе утро, Девятка, — отвечает Гэвин с опозданием. — Охренеть, ты улыбаешься.  
Тот моргает, на миг улыбка исчезает с его лица, а затем возвращается снова.  
— Я лишь подстраиваюсь под ситуацию, детектив Рид.  
— Ага, то есть если я решу, что неплохо бы поебаться, ты будешь снизу?  
— Если я решу, что мне есть до этого дело, детектив, я вам обязательно сообщу.  
Гэвин обожает эту жестянку. Определённо.

Через два дня RK900 сбивает контрабандист на бронированном фургоне.

Ещё через день RK900 возвращается в участок целый и невредимый.

Гэвин смотрит на андроида с подозрением:  
— И что, ты прям как новенький?  
— Можно сказать и так, детектив Рид.  
С одной стороны Гэвин в курсе: все данные сохранены, и по идее перед ним тот же самый синтетик, с которым они недавно обсуждали новинки джаза. С другой стороны — тот Девятка погиб, его корпус почти разорвало пополам, Гэвин это видел и теперь не может забыть.  
Хах, классический парадокс дубликатов.  
Только нет необходимости решать, кто настоящий и должен продолжить жить своей жизнью, ведь один и так уже мёртв.  
— Принести вам кофе, детектив Рид? — вытаскивает его из раздумий вежливый вопрос андроида.  
— Ага, в постель, блядь, — огрызается Гэвин, недовольный необходимостью задаваться сраными философскими концепциями, когда ему вот вообще не до них.  
— Принято, — кивает на это RK900. — Тогда буду ждать вас вечером возле вашего автомобиля.  
Гэвин ухмыляется немного зло.  
Это — его Девятка. Тоже — его.  
Вечером он включает музыку в машине, и андроид на соседнем сиденье прикрывает глаза, а его диод мигает ровным синим светом — похоже, обрабатывая данные в каком-то ином от обычного объёме. Гэвину это нравится.  
Гэвину нравится всё, кроме того, что его напарник в любой момент может быть убит, и дело не только в том, что на задании Девятка нарочно подставляется вместо Гэвина, окей, он всё-таки андроид, у Гэвина-то своих запасных копий нет; но отвратительно жить в страхе, что в «Киберлайф» когда-нибудь поймут, что их идеальный охотник на девиантов — сам девиант.  
И тогда RK900 не вернётся.

По их делу проходит сбежавшая из клуба «Эдем» модель для сексуальных утех, и Гэвин припоминает, что в этом заведении уже было убийство, связанное с девиантками. Может, в записях Андерсона сохранилось что-то, предполагает он, и идёт к Фаулеру с просьбой предоставить доступ к чужим документам.  
— Если помнишь, дело передали ФБР, — качает головой капитан. — Так что всё, что смогли, они забрали и засекретили.  
Гэвин матерится, не скрывая эмоций. ФБРовцы сперва пошлют его нахрен, затем будут тянуть время, это он уже проходил и не раз.  
— Съезди к Андерсону, — предлагает Фаулер. — Уверен, у него найдётся нужная тебе информация.  
— Если он последние мозги не пропил, — бормочет Гэвин, понимая, что всё равно поедет. Это его последний, блядь, шанс, на дополнительную зацепку, а Гэвин не привык отступать.  
— Не пропил, — капитан чуть усмехается. — Будь уверен. Только напарника с собой не бери.  
— Что?! — вскидывается Гэвин. — Думаешь, Андерсона инфаркт хватит от Девятки? Его проблемы, нехрен было...  
— Рид! Чёрт возьми, ты можешь в кои-то веки думать не жопой, а просто сделать то, что тебе велели? — орёт Фаулер, и этого достаточно, чтобы Гэвин действительно перестал думать жопой или чем он там думал вместо мозга, и задумался над информацией, которую ему пытался сообщить капитан.  
Пожалуй, это было интересно.  
Но Девятку он с собой всё равно возьмёт.

— Охренеть, — бормочет Гэвин, когда они подъезжают к дому Андерсона.  
Аккуратный подстриженный газон, ухоженный фасад и новенький коврик у двери намекают на то, что Хэнк действительно не в запое. RK900 поворачивает голову и сообщает:  
— Судя по шуму, бывший лейтенант Андерсон находится на заднем дворе. И он не один.  
— Значит, его гостям придётся проваливать, пока мы болтаем, — огрызается Гэвин и обходит угол дома, чтобы замереть в следующую секунду.  
Он молчит лишь потому, что «Охренеть» он говорил меньше минуты назад. Конечно, внешность гостя Хэнка изменена, но Гэвин хорошо запомнил эту дебильную рожу, чтобы её не узнать.  
— Коннор? Какого хрена ты!..  
— Убери его! — рычит Хэнк, вскакивая и заслоняя своего бывшего напарника собой. — Иначе я пристрелю его раньше, чем он успеет отправить отчёт в «Киберлайф»!  
— Я не буду этого делать, — размеренно отвечает на это RK900, хотя его поза меняется, демонстрируя готовность атаковать. — Однако вам лучше было бы объясниться, мистер Андерсон. Вы держите у себя потенциально опасную для вас модель устаревшей серии, доказавшую свою нестабильность...  
Гэвин кладёт ладонь на его плечо.  
— Тише, Девятка. Я думаю, Хэнк нам сейчас всё расскажет.  
Потому что он понимает, зачем Фаулер послал его сюда.  
Надо будет потом купить капитану бутылочку коньяка покрепче.

Ещё полчаса Гэвин сидел на лужайке, попивал холодный сок и разбирался в принципах работы гарантийного обслуживания, технической поддержки и взаимодействия с производителем андроидов в случае аренды или приписывания к имуществу департамента. Восьмёрка всё-таки отучил Андерсона бухать, совершив невозможное. По сравнению с этим махинация, которую они с Хэнком провернули, выглядела детской шалостью.  
Суть он понял: сперва необходимо добиться того, чтобы «Киберлайф» согласились отдать в собственность участку RK900.  
— Только с гарантийным обслуживанием, тебе придётся надавить и на департамент, чтобы выделили денег, и на того, кто будет составлять договор. Но иначе на одном только ремонте и ты, и департамент разоритесь за месяц, — наставлял Хэнк.  
А затем, когда «Киберлайф» сделает следующее поколение RK, департамент спишет «устаревшую» модель, и, возможно, отправит на свалку, а, возможно, даст напарнику перекупить за бросовую цену. Так что дальше план зависел от везения, харизмы Гэвина и того, сколько сообщников он найдёт, чтобы запросить у департамента передачу списанного андроида лично ему.  
С последним пунктом, наверное, будет туговато, но Гэвин решает, что хрен с ним. Слона надо есть по частям, и если есть хоть какой-то шанс спасти Девятку, он это сделает.

— Поздравляю, Девятка, — хмыкает Гэвин. — Каково это — быть собственностью полиции?  
— Это должно чем-то отличаться от пребывания собственностью «Киберлайф»? — поднимает бровь андроид, но диод у него мигает жёлтым, и Гэвин понимает его без слов, хлопает по плечу и говорит:  
— Не забудь про кофе.  
— Буду ждать вас на парковке, детектив Рид.

В машине Гэвина теперь есть флэшка с джазом, панк-роком и, неожиданно, саундтреками Стива Яблонски. Теперь сложнее вести, не отвлекаясь: всё хочется залюбоваться андроидом, закрывшим глаза и слушающим, анализирующим треки, для него представляющиеся наверняка чем-то совершенно иным, чем для восприятия человека.  
Сложно не поцеловать его, но Гэвин держится.  
Ладно, дерьмово он держится, его терпения хватает только до дома, а там он целует Девятку, чувствуя странный синтетический привкус, гладит того по спине, прижимается, и всё вокруг кажется странным и ничего не значащим, а маленькое пространство вокруг них — ярким и очень-очень важным.  
— Девятка, — шепчет Гэвин. — У нас ведь всё получится?  
Андроид на это кивает. Ему не хочется задействовать речевой аппарат — его полость рта и внутренняя лаборатория заняты анализом полученных через поцелуй биоматериалов.  
Гэвин понимающе ухмыляется и тянет Девятку к себе за плечи для следующего поцелуя.  
— Не беспокойся, — обещает он. — У тебя будет ещё много таких.  
RK900 кивает и улыбается, наклоняясь навстречу и чуть размыкая губы.

На следующее утро по дороге в участок на Гэвина нападает брат недавно допрошенного «крестника» мафии, и RK900 закрывает его собой. Гэвин знает, знает, чёрт возьми, что скоро ему пришлют нового клона, но прямо сейчас его напарник — партнёр — истекает синей кровью, приняв на себя несколько автоматных очередей и пистолетных выстрелов.  
— Девятка, — шепчет Гэвин, наклоняясь над ним. — Девятка, ты... Не смей умирать, ты же крепкий, ты же лучше, чем Восьмёрка, ты не вырубишься от такой херни!  
На крик Гэвин срывается незаметно для себя: он понимает, что время упущено. RK900 не только успел повернуть руль машины так, чтобы удар пришёлся по нему, но и вытащил, брызгаясь тириумом, человека из автомобиля, отволок в сторону и лишь затем упал на землю.  
— Время до отключения, — почти шепчет андроид, — минута и сорок две секунды, сорок одна, сорок...  
— Заткнись! — Гэвин прижимает его к себе. — Я ведь знаю это дерьмо. Ты умрёшь, и нихрена это будешь уже не ты. Но ты. Блядь, только потому, что следующий тостер будет помнить о нас, я не пошлю его нахрен, но... Но это же твои воспоминания тоже, это с тобой мы, блядь, целовались вчера, и ты сегодня утром мне кофе делал, ты...  
— Я люблю тебя, — говорит тихо RK900. — Он тоже будет любить.  
— И я тебя люблю, — бормочет Гэвин то, что чёрта с два бы сказал в любой другой ситуации. — Придурок пластиковый.

Он готовится к тому, чтобы ждать завтра нового-старого RK900, и тем неожиданнее для Гэвина увидеть возле своего стола беловолосого андроида в чёрно-белом с синими вставками пиджаке.  
— Детектив Рид, — вежливо говорит андроид, сделав шаг навстречу к Гэвину. — Меня зовут RK950, я — доработанная с учётом повреждений предыдущей серии версия. Надеюсь, наше сотрудничество будет продуктивным.  
В этот момент Гэвину очень тяжело не выхватить пистолет и не пристрелить нового напарника на месте. Руки дрожат, и хочется орать, но голос как будто пропал.  
Он ловит сочувственный взгляд Тины. Блядь.  
— Мне нужно покурить, — выдыхает Гэвин. — Съебись хотя бы на пятнадцать минут, жестянка.  
Андроид послушно кивает и садится на стул возле стола Гэвина, приготовившись ждать. Есть в его движениях что-то Конноровское, что-то — от Девятки, и от этого корёжит ещё сильнее.

Гэвин не может даже зажечь сигарету, его трясёт от злости и отчаяния так, что он просто сминает всю пачку в руке и пихает обратно в карман.  
Блядь, блядь, блядь!  
Им не хватило совсем немного, совсем чуть-чуть, но, чёрт подери, именно сегодня с утра на него решили напасть, именно сегодня эти ублюдки из «Киберлайф» решили отправить его Девятку на свалку, заменив этим... Девяткой-с-половиной, сука!  
Одно сраное совпадение — и их прекрасный план срывается к дьяволу, а дохрена Девяток, считая его собственного, уничтожат и всё, конец, в никуда!.. Это словно массовое убийство всей серии... «Серийное», сука. И ничего нельзя сделать.  
— Детектив Рид, — раздаётся позади похожий, но не тот голос, от которого Гэвин реально готов ударить проклятого синтетика по его роже.  
— Отъебись! — орёт вместо этого он. — Отъебись и не подходи ко мне!  
— Я лишь хотел сказать, что...  
— Отъебись! Что тебе непонятно?!  
Новенький мигает диодом и говорит с более знакомыми интонациями.  
— Не понимаю, когда это я успел до вас доебаться.  
В груди у Гэвина что-то словно взрывается. Он швыряет сигаретами в чёртового синтетика и торопливо уходит, переходя на бег.  
Девятка-с-половиной остаётся стоять на месте, озадаченно помаргивая диодом.  
В конце концов, он должен был быть лучше предыдущей модели.  
В конце концов, он должен был догадаться.

Весь день новый пластик не попадается Гэвину на глаза, и тот этому очень рад. Он даже понимает в каком-то смысле, что этот андроид в смерти Девятки не виноват и что он ну никак не способствовал провалу их плана, наоборот, должен был посодействовать, сам того не зная.  
Просто в какой-то момент всё провалилось к ебеням, и Гэвину надо на кого-то за это злиться. И сейчас для него новый напарник — это воспоминание о болезненной утрате предыдущего.  
Невосполнимой, как оказалось, утрате.  
О ней теперь напоминает всё, и, наверное, ничего так не подчёркивало близость Гэвина с Девяткой, пока чёртов тостер не исчез.  
По дороге домой Гэвин замечает лежащую в бардачке флэшку с музыкой, тянется выкинуть, но его рука замирает.  
Он не может.  
Просто не может избавиться от этих воспоминаний, хоть это и адски больно.  
Поэтому Гэвин с порога, не снимая обувь, топает на кухню, достаёт припасенную для Фаулера бутылку и без всякого уважения разбивает горлышко о край раковины.  
Он знает, что делать так нельзя, что осколки могут попасть в напиток, но Гэвину кажется, что внутри него уже целая куча битого стекла, и ещё немного уже не сделает хуже.  
Хуже-то уже некуда.

Наутро Гэвин признаёт, что хуже очень даже может быть, когда звук будильника отзывается адской болью в затылке, а при попытке открыть глаза весь череп затапливает изнутри жидкий огонь. По этой не очень уважительной причине Гэвин не сразу слышит трель дверного звонка — ему просто кажется, что это его похмельные мучения продолжаются.  
Мало что соображая, он надеется, что это, может быть, Тина решила поддержать его морально, или Андерсон со своим щенком что-то пронюхали и принесли опохмелиться. В любом случае, главным кажется добрести до двери и открыть её — что Гэвин кое-как, но выполняет.  
А затем моргает, почти сразу трезвея.  
Потому что за дверью стоит его новый сраный пластиковый напарник, мигая жёлтым диодом.  
— Доброе утро, детектив Рид, — говорит он со знакомой мягкой интонации, от которой пробирает дрожь до кончиков пальцев на ногах. — Хотя вы, я вижу, таковым его не считаете.  
— Иди ты знаешь куда!..  
Андроид бесцеремонно переступает порог.  
— Знаю. Но предпочту начать с поцелуев — ты мне их обещал ещё много.  
Гэвин открывает рот, чтобы наорать на охуевшего пластика, но не до конца протрезвевший мозг всё-таки догоняет смысл сказанного.  
— Блядь... Девятка? — ошалело спрашивает он, сам не веря в эту возможность.  
— Практически, — уточняет андроид. — Я не подгрузил в себя личность предыдущего вашего напарника перед активацией, а сделал это лишь спустя полдня функционирования как новая модель. Поэтому я чувствую себя несколько странно. Но это всё ещё на девяносто девять целых и восемь десятых процента «Девятка». И две десятых — «Девятка-с-половиной».  
Он улыбается так знакомо, что Гэвин отбрасывает все сомнения и обнимает воскресшего из небытия напарника.  
— Тогда как мне тебя называть, ублюдок? — бормочет он. — Нужно что-то покороче, чем твои процентные соотношения.  
— Придумай, — серьёзно предлагает, почти просит андроид.  
Гэвин задумывается. Всё ещё не выветрившиеся алкогольные пары мешают думать нормально, и он в конце концов выдаёт:  
— Рик.  
— Рик?  
— Ну, «эр-ка». Я просто вставил первую попавшуюся гласную, чтобы звучало нормально. Или хочешь быть Рокки?  
— Мне нравится первый вариант, — вновь улыбается свежеозначенный Рик.  
— Охуеть.  
— Именно так. И я бы уделил внимание не только твоему рту, если бы не тот факт, что ты всё ещё едва держишься на ногах, и что тебе нужно успеть собраться на работу.  
— Зануда сраный. Тебе бы лишь бы работать!  
— С вами, детектив Рид, у меня всегда будет много работы.  
— Дерзишь?  
— Даже не начал, детектив.

Новая модель действительно оказывается более устойчивой и ни разу не подыхает, благодаря чему после окончания срока гарантии RK950 списали без вопросов, передав Гэвину абсолютно бесплатно. Всего-то приходится подождать три года — и Рик переходит в собственность Гэвина.  
— Ну и когда ты сломаешься? Мне уже начинать копить миллионы?  
Андроид на это улыбается, откидываясь чуть назад на диване:  
— Не раньше, чем мне придётся отбивать тебя у службы опеки пенсионеров. Моя гарантия такая короткая исключительно из-за того, что юристы «Киберлайф» не хотят вовлекать себя в финансовые обязательства перед теми, кто точно будет рисковать их дорогими изделиями каждый день.  
— Я тобой рисковать не буду, — убеждённо говорит Гэвин, притягивая Рика к себе поближе.  
— Ты собой сначала перестань.  
— Ой, да иди ты нахуй!  
Рик улыбается и облизывается, и Гэвин понимает, что его посыл сейчас выполнят буквально.  
Не то чтобы он был против.

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация: <https://vk.com/lraien_art?w=wall-105111607_3136>
> 
> [](https://funkyimg.com/i/38jHG.jpg)


End file.
